The present technology relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program enhancing and displaying a focused portion on an image.
In imaging apparatuses such as digital still cameras and digital video cameras, there are functions of enhancing and displaying focused areas on captured monitoring images (through image) and presenting focused areas on the captured image to users for the purpose of focusing or focus confirmation.
Japanese Patent No. 3530907 discloses a method of facilitating awareness of out of focus by performing an image-quality deterioration process, such as a shading process or luminance modulation, on a region out of focus.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-114556 discloses a technology for enhancing and displaying the contour (edge portion) of a subject as so-called peaking.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-46844 discloses a technology for detecting whether each region of an image is in focus or out of focus, and enhancing and displaying the edge of the region in focus to easily distinguish a portion in focus.
In functions of Japanese Patent No. 3530907, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-114556, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-46844, image data of a portion for which evaluation is desired is analyzed, a focus evaluation value is calculated, and focus information display such as peaking, shading, and edge enhancement is controlled according to the focus evaluation value.